Love can be catch
by Grojbandinlove453
Summary: This is a series of every grojband couple that you reader can think of. I will surprise you with the surprises in the story but I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**so i want to make a music one shot fanfic so review or PM me an idea for you want me to do next. but not to keep you any longer corney **

it was a normal night I was sitting on her bed texting kin and kon in a group text while there gone for a month

kin:so Laney what are you and Corey going to do while me and kon are gone?

kon:yeah are you going to tell him you like him or do we have to add him to this group text for you to tell him?

Laney:I SWEAR KON IF YOU DO I WILL HOP ON THE NEXT FLIGHT TO TEXAS AND KICK THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!

Corey: whoa lanes that was a little crazy don't you think

laney:well im about to hop on a flight to kill kon. you better put on your running shoes

kon:*running away as fast as I can*

Corey:* laughing* nice one lanes

*kin and kon have left this conversation*

corey: so lanes what do you want to do tomorrow?

laney: maybe head to belchies than to the park? does that sound good?

corey:that sounds AWESOME! well its gettin late. ill see you tomorrow lanes, night

laney: night core

I put my phone on its charger and changed into my pj and got into bed. maybe I will tell him while there gone.

**first part done second part will be done by tomorrow so tell me how I did maybe some ideas. Till then catch you on the flip side!**


	2. Chapter 2

***morning transition***

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. " whats is that-" I saw Corey in his pj, cooking? "morning lanes" he said. I was really confused "ummm what are you doing here? not that i don't mind but why?"

He put some eggs on the plate and started cooking more bacon" well" he started "all I remember was getting kicked out of my house this morning and Trina saying ' hunky nick Mallory wants to have a party tonight here SO GET OUT!' and slammed to door in my face. so I walked here and found the key under the mat, walked in, and started cooking sense i haven't ate and I was guessing you would maybe be hungry when you wake up and started cooking".

I sat a the kitchen table stunned at what core just told me, but one question kept going through my mind. "and where were my parents through all of this?" core gave me a plate full of bacon and eggs with a note form my parents. I red it and throwed it away and started eating. Core sat on the other side of the table and started eating to "so what do you think kin and kon are up to?" Core asked shoving another pice of bacon in his mouth. I chuckeled at his childish ways and ansewed his question "I think kin is going to trying to make another time machine or what he calls ' lemonade'" he laughed at my infaces on lemonade. thars when my laptop (that was on the coffe table) started to ring.

"Who could that be?" "I don't know". Me and core walked over to to it and open it and we were greeted by "hey kin and kon" yeah them. The were on some type of ranch in the backround and the were in cow boy hats " what's with the get up?" I ask "were in Texas we're goin' horse ridin'" kon said in a southern accent "so"I said getting strait to the point "why did you call?" They both looked at eachother "well..." They started. This can not be good.

**another awesome chappie and a cliffhanger so stay tuned for another on Monday! Till them catch you on the flip side!**


	3. Just what I need NOT!

**hello my readers 3 chapters three days in a row? I'm on a roll! So some have ask is this going to be coreny yet? We'll this is we're the plot kick is in so let's not waste any time and start reading!**

"Well..." They said. This can't be good "what do you mean by well?" Core asked. kin nudged kon "it turns out we have to stay for the whole summer" "WHAT" core yelled I did a spit to the thing that was next to me witch was core "sorry. The whole summer that means no gigs or any thing" I pointed out "look guys we are not to happy about it either but that what our mom says."

Me and core both heard a beep from there end "sorry guys we have to go will call you later bye" "bye". I closes my laptop and layers back on the couch "I can't believe we won't be able to play a gig for the I tire summer" core was upset and mad. Well they they have to go on what there mom says." "I guess your right lanes"

***with kin and kon***

kin pov

I was ticked "KON I TOLD YOU TO PUT THE GREEN SCREEN UP RIGHT!" Yeah you see we aren't really in texas we're pretending to help get Corey and Laney together. KON was busy putting up the green screen again while I think of another plan. That's when it hit me "KON!" I yelled, he was startled by my sudden action and fell off the chair ripping the green screen. "What" he groaned in pain "I got another plan that gust might work" "dude stop acting like Corey"

**alright my readers here's another chappie what do you think kin plan is? Fill free to take a guess maybe you could appear in the next chapter. Till ten catch you on the flip side!**

**kin:read **

**kon:review!**


	4. Way to close

**Thought I** **wasn't going to update? Well surprise! And there are 2 OC joing this story so without anything else to say let's start reading**!

Kin pov

"and why should we help you?" That voice is owned to none other than Danielle Francesca Lynn Lawrence (A/N: I really do have 2 middle names) and ashley Morgan . I pinched the brig of my nose "because" "because, why. You lied to us that's not cool" ashley said.

Me and kon don't have time for this we have to get Corey and Laney together and the that plan I had in the last chapter involes these two and it's not going as good as I thought. I only know one way to get them on board with the plan "how much do you want" kon asked. They looked at each other and smirk " $25 each" Ashley said "fine but after the plan" them we shoke on it.

Corey pov

I have had a hard morning 1:Trina kicking me out of the house 2:kin and kon have to stay in texas for the whole summer and 3: my shirt has a orange juice stain. So right now I'm in lanes living room in a black tank top my usual shorts and some sandles while I wait for lanes. Instead of going to belchies and then to the park we thought that we could go to the beach sense it's free for the first week of summer.

I herd foot steps from the stairs and saw laney and wow was all I could. Her short fire truck red hair was in a pony tail, her emerald green eyes had no makeup (it would run when it is wet) a grojband t-shirt that kon made everyone, black shorts and sandles and a green with black star duffelbag with the name 'Laney' ingraved in red.

She was stunning with out her makeup I couldn't keep my eyes off her "umm, core, are you ok you face seems red" "oh! y-yeah I'm fine. You got everything?" I asked tring to change the subject. She nodded her head and walked to the door As I walked with her. All I could say is that was to close.

**thanks to musical skater for letting me use her OC in this chapter so you rock! Till the next chapter catch you on the flip side!**


	5. Super sorry

**hello my readers I'm super sorry I didn't update today but I will have a great chapter for you tomorrow but I will give you a seen from next chapter **

my douch-a-meter started beeping as he walked over "you know" he started as I rolled my eyes "if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together" I mentally barf and came up with something I knew would make him mad " that's funny because of I could rearrange the alphabet I would put F and U together"

**somebody is mean today. well I hope that makes up a little but until tomorrow catch you on the flip side!**


End file.
